


fUCK ME JERRY

by PeachieStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bara Red, Begging, Biting, Blow Job, Collar pulling, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Emotions and Love, Established Relationship, Growling, Light? Blood Play, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, No Gender Pronouns, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Purring, Reader has female parts, Rough Sex, Swallowing, Underfell Sans, Very vocal, Voice Kink, dont really know how to categorize that one, first time posting any fanfic i've written so please be gentle, him big, i did my best if i missed one or two im sorry, i mean cmon its right there how could you not pull it, i update the first chapter every now and again, if i feel i changed enough in the original document, light name calling, like the playfull shit, name kink, no major degradation, second chapter will be smut, though constructive criticism is always welcomed, titles???? summaries?????????? wh???????????????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieStars/pseuds/PeachieStars
Summary: You and Red have been dating for 10 months now and you've yet to meet his brother. Now, this isn't the biggest of surprises, but you would like to talk about it since this has been bothering you for a while.Once that's out of the way, one thing leads to another and the two of you fuck because why the fuck not.





	fUCK ME JERRY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this, I just wanna let you know I really appreciate it, my dude. As I said in my tags, I've never posted a fanfic before, but this isn't my first time writing by any means, so any constructive feedback is more than welcome! 
> 
> I wanna get a thing or two out of the way, just so it's out there.
> 
> First, I am not in any way consistent in working on my writing, meaning it might be a while before I post the second chapter. I am very poorly motivated when it comes to... anything really, even things I love like writing. I'm posting the first chapter now because after over a year of writing and editing I finally feel like it's presentable. This is only the first 1700 words. As of posting this, I've written 4000 total and I'm still on the foreplay. The second chapter could come out next week or next year - I honestly couldn't give any kind of estimate. Soooo... Yeah. Take that as you will.
> 
> Second is the title. I know it's shit, but I had absolutely no clue what else to call it and that's what it's title has been since I started writing this damn thing. I just thought it was dumb and easy to remember so I kept it. It is what it is.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for reading!

When this 6’8” edgy skeleton monster asked me out about 10 months ago, the last thing I expected was this. I know, I know, “Don’t judge a book by its cover” and all that shit, but seriously. Before we started dating, Sans was a notorious player. He went home with someone different every damn night - In fact, he was trying to get in my pants when we first met at Grillby’s. Needless to say, I shut him down real quick, but that didn’t stop him. He ended up going home with a snow bunny he knew from Snowdin. 

For a good three months, I only knew him by his nickname: Red. It wasn’t until he happened to answer the ad I put out for a roommate that I learned his real name. Living with someone kinda forces you to spend ungodly amounts of time together, so we ended up getting to know each other. I learned things about him I could’ve gone without knowing, to be perfectly honest. 

That being said, we became really good friends relatively quickly purely because of our proximity. Nothing really changed for a while, he still went to Grillby’s every night and slept around. Still got fucked out of his head. It was gradual. He drank just a little less. He didn’t sleep around as often - would actually sleep at home a couple of times a week. Then he would sleep at home a couple of days in a row. He started eating dinner at home, even pestered me into making him food (not that it’s a big deal. I like cooking and he works a strenuous and shitty job). He stopped staying out all night and actually came home after a night of reasonable drinking. Even so, when he asked me out six months after that first meeting, absolutely dripping in sweat and shaking like a leaf, I didn’t know what to think.

I knew that I liked him. I had no doubt about that. What I doubted was his willingness to completely commit to a relationship. I mean, for god’s sake! He’d told me point blank before that ‘committed relationships are for pussies!’ I’m quoting him on that! Admittedly, he was piss drunk when he said it, but my point still stands. When I agreed I expected it to end rather quickly when he realized I wouldn’t put out. Obviously, that’s not what happened.

The first couple of months were a bit rough. There were many, many misunderstandings, especially with how inexperienced we both were in long-term relationships and the vast difference in culture. It took a hot minute, but we slowly but surely figured out how to talk to each other. It helped that we lived together - we couldn’t just avoid each other. We still have our arguments and misunderstandings every now and again, but that’s par for the course.

God, I can’t believe it’s been 10 months already. This is the longest relationship I’ve ever been in and I know it’s the same for him. I’ve never been so happy and content. And best of all, we get to have moments like this: where we just enjoy each other's company.

We both got home from work around the same time almost an hour ago now. The first thing we did -- the first thing we always do -- was plop onto this couch, latch onto each other and just sit and recharge. Red has his arm wrapped around my shoulders and his feet propped on the coffee table. I’ve tucked myself into his side, my head resting on his chest. He absolutely dwarfs me, so his hand has to rest on my leg where it’s curled on the couch. There’s little to no sound besides our breath and the quiet music I have playing from my phone.

As much as I love these moments, there’s something that’s been bothering me for a while now. I need to get it off my chest, so I, regretfully, break the quiet.

“Hey, Red?”

He grunts quietly, “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Why haven’t I met your brother?”

I feel his hand twitch where it rests on my leg. I open my eyes and study his expression carefully. I can see his eye lights shrink and his grin twitch - signs he’s getting anxious. I raise my eyebrow at him questioningly as he turns to me. 

He chuckles nervously, “No reason, doll, just haven’t seen a good opportunity t’ introduce the two of ya.”

I narrow my eyes at him, “...You’re a terrible liar, Red.”

He gulps, “Ah, Well, doll-”

He stops short as I frown, my eyebrows furrowing as I look up at him, “... You haven’t even told him we’re dating, have you?”

His eyes go wide at that. His grip on me tightens as he flounders for something to say, “Wh- Angel, I-”

“Are you ashamed of me?”

He inhales sharply, his eye sockets going even wider, “W-what?! No, a’ course not!”

My frown deepens, “Then why haven’t you? I know you and your brother don’t exactly get along, but we’ve been dating for almost a year, Red.”

He frowns as he looks down, “I know, angel. I’m sorry. I swear it’s not ‘cause I’m ashamed of ya ‘r anythin’ like that. It’s just-” He sighs heavily before continuing, “I don’ want Boss to drive ya away.”

“What? Red, I would never-”

“I know, sweetheart. I worry is all. Boss isn’t exactly… He’s demandin’. He holds everyone t’ his own standards and if ya don’ meet ‘em he’ll give ya hell for it. I don’ want him t’ do that to ya. Ya don’ deserve it.”

I sigh quietly, “Red… I understand. But I don’t want to be some dirty little secret, okay?”

“Doll, I wasn’t-!”

“I know, I know, it’s okay! Really, I’m not mad. I mean it when I say I understand. That came out harsher than I meant, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to be kept separate from your everyday life. I don’t want our relationship to be hidden from your friends and family because you’re afraid of how they’ll react. And to be clear, I’m not telling you to call your brother right this second and tell him. I’m just asking that you do it sometime soon, alright?”

He heaves a sigh of relief, “A’right, sweetheart. I think I c’n do that.” He rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him and presses his nose ridge into my hair. He takes a deep breath as I nuzzle into his chest. As he releases it slowly I can feel him relax. Poor guy. He must have been worrying himself ragged with this.

“I’m sorry, angel. I didn’t mean t’ make ya feel like that.”

I hum in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You asked if I was ashamed of you,” His phalanges thread into my hair, “If ya felt the need t’ ask that, ya musta been feeling like that for a while, right?”

I nuzzle further into his chest and wrap my arms as best I can around his waist, “Yeah, but that was more a result of my own insecurities. Don’t worry about it, love. It’s alright.”

He huffs quietly, “Don’ minimize it, doll, and don’ try t’ distract me wit’ ya cutesy nicknames,” He pokes me gently in the side, making me giggle and squirm, “Lookin’ back on it, I c’n see why you’d feel like that. Don’ know why I didn’ see it before, but I’ll do my damndest t’ make sure I never make ya feel like that again, a’right? I promise.”

I prop my chin on his sternum with a quiet huff of my own, but I can’t help smiling up at him sweetly, “Alright, fine. I still don’t think it’s all that big of a deal, but if it makes you feel better I’ll hold you to that promise, love.”

He smiles down at me just as sweetly, “Thanks, angel. Kick my ass if I do it again.”

I snort loudly and push upwards to nuzzle his cheek, “Yeah, okay, sure. I’ll totally do that.” His only response is a chuckle. He lifts his hand to cup my cheek and leans down to kiss me gently. I sigh and let my eyes flutter shut. My toes curl a little at the tingly warmth the kiss sends through me. We part slowly and reluctantly after a while. The kiss leaves me a little breathless, embarrassingly enough. He gives me a moment to catch my breath, his thumb lightly stroking just under my eye. Stars above, I almost want to hide with the way he’s looking at me. Like… like I’m something precious. Invaluable. 

I snort before I can stop it and one of my hands claps over my mouth and nose in a desperate attempt to stifle my laughter. I try my hardest, but I can’t seem to hold it in. All the while Red looks on, his grin getting bigger and bigger by the second, “Whatcha laughin’ at, doll?”

“We- we’re fuckin’ gross! Oh, god, we are so sappy and nasty!” I have to spit every word out around giggles and snorts. God, this is absolutely ridiculous! “Goddamnit! This isn’t even that funny!”

Red’s grinning ear to non-existent ear now, “What c’n I say, angel? Ya’ve made me go soft.” He presses his forehead to mine with a chuckle and just waits for me to calm down. It takes a good minute, but once I do he molds his teeth to my lips again with a content purr.

One hand threads into my hair and the other grips my hip. He deepens the kiss, pressing closer with a groan and a tilt of his skull. His groan sends a shock through me and I can’t hold back a whimper in response and wrap my arms around his shoulders. My nails scrape over his vertebrae as I do and he moans lowly. The hand on my hip slides down to my ass and grips tightly, rolling my hips into his. I gasp breathlessly and he takes full advantage of it, twining his tongue with mine. I shiver and respond as best as I can. He groans deep in his throat, scraping his claws over my scalp lightly and nipping my lip.


End file.
